Conventionally, a process cartridge is mounted on an image forming apparatus. For example, the process cartridge includes a photosensitive drum and a developing cartridge. The developing cartridge includes a developing roller. The process cartridge further includes a waste-toner storage portion. The waste-toner storage portion stores toner which is removed from the surface of the photosensitive drum.